This section provides background information related to the present disclosure which is not necessarily prior art.
Motor vehicles are increasingly being equipped with sensors that detect the environment and terrain surrounding the motor vehicle. For example, some vehicles include sensor systems that provide images of the terrain and/or other objects in the vicinity of the vehicle. Sensing systems utilizing radar have also been used to detect the presence and position of objects near the motor vehicle while the vehicle is moving. The signals and data generated by these sensor systems can be used by other systems of the motor vehicle to provide safety features such as vehicle control, collision avoidance, and parking assistance. Such sensing systems are generally used to assist the driver while he or she is driving the motor vehicle and/or to intervene in controlling the vehicle.
Additionally, closure members for vehicles (e.g. doors, lift gates, etc.) are increasingly provided with powered actuation mechanisms capable of opening and/or closing the closure members. Typically, powered actuation systems include a power-operated device such as, for example, an electric motor and a rotary-to-linear conversion device that are operable for converting the rotary output of the electric motor into translational movement of an extensible member. In most arrangements, the electric motor and the conversion device are mounted to the closure member and the distal end of the extensible member is fixedly secured to the vehicle body. One example of a such as powered actuation system is shown in commonly-owned U.S. Pat. No. 9,174,517 which discloses a power swing door actuator having a rotary-to-linear conversion device configured to include an externally-threaded leadscrew rotatively driven by the electric motor and an internally-threaded drive nut meshingly engaged with the leadscrew and to which the extensible member is attached. Accordingly, control over the speed and direction of rotation of the leadscrew results in control over the speed and direction of translational movement of the drive nut and the extensible member for controlling swinging movement of the passenger door between its open and closed positions. Such power actuated operation can lead to issues with the closure members unintentionally striking surrounding objects or obstacles. For example, an object near the closure member may obstruct the opening or closing of the closure member and/or the closure member may be damaged if opened under power and strikes the obstacle. However, known sensing system or obstacle detection systems do not properly address potential situations involving obstacles.
Thus, there is an increasing need for an obstacle detection system that prevents the closure member from colliding with nearby objects primarily when the vehicle is stationary. Furthermore, other desirable features and characteristics of the present invention will become apparent from the subsequent detailed description and the appended claims, taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings and the foregoing technical field and background.